Celebration Party!
by Junk Dragon
Summary: The new Sinnoh Champion has been decided, and Candice, Gardenia and Maylene decide to celebrate their new champ in a very, "special" way... Rated M for a reason (unless youre one of those naughty ones who reads things you shouldnt read...3)


**Kinda weird that my first Pokemon fanfic is a freakin lemon... well, better then nothing I suppose.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a few days since the new champion was declared. Who knew that the same nobody trainer from an unknown town would one day become the champion?

Giving off the aura of and strong unshakable man, Lucas walked around the snowy city. Hearing rumors off a strong pokemon residing deep within the temple, he decided to check it out, and see if he could maybe catch it.

It was said that the Pokemon resided in Snowpoint Temple, so naturally he headed north where said temple was standing. At the entrance, a female guard stood dressed in a thick winter jacket.

"Im sorry, but only trainers accepted by Candice may enter" she said strictly, her face expressionless as a castle guard

Bumbed out, he was about to leave befoe a familiar face appeared.

"Its ok, he defeated Cynthia, so he should be fine..."

Relieved, Lucas let out a sigh of relief, as he looked at the gym leader, while the guard walked awa for some unknown reason. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Oh no problems!"she said as she looked on the boy. He has certainly... changed.

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Candice was video chatting with her three colegues and friends, Maylene and Gardenia. It was just your usual afternoon, and hating feeling bored, she decided to have some girls talk with her friends. They talked about all kinds off different things; fashion, other gym leaders, until they came across a few perculier topics.

The first one was about the new champion. The same boy who defeated them not so long ago. They were sharing their opinions about him, as well as a .

"You know the new champion?" What do you think about him?" Candice asked when they finished their current topic about Pokemon.

"He... is a nice guy..." Maylene said, faintly red.

"Yeah! You know how much trouble I've had with the Old Chateau? The mansion were its said to be a ghost? Well, he went inside to investigate, and it turns out it was just a Pokemon!" Gardenia laughed as she shared her opinion. "So, I think he's an intereting kid...- ...might be wrong to call him a "kid", but I dont think hes a bad guy!"

"Yeah. I especially am thankfull for him. When I became a gym leader, I wasnt certain I would be able to make it. But battling him gave new courage to go on..."

"...are you in love with him?"

After a much hilarious moment of Maylene trying to explain herself, the topic was suddenly changed again. This time, to a bit more... "adult" topic.

"So... have any of you guys gotten laid lately?"

This question came as a stormwind, complelty blowing the two away.

After a moment of awkward silence, Candice began lauging loudly, before asking again.

"Well, when I was younger, I was more... "dangerous" as you might say, but since I've becom gym leader, I havent had much time for that stuff... altough its been a long time since a man have touched me...~" Gardenia cheered, looking nostalgic.

"Um... I havent really thought about that much... I have my duties as a gym leader. Plus, im a BIT to young..."

"Hey hey, 11-12 is the new 16! Do you think the new champ would be good in bed?"

"Well, I doubt he has had any sex, since he is still young, but... its not impossible... there is this thing called "talent", so maybe that kid has some..."

"...Its kinda disrespectful calling your new champion a "kid"..." Maylene added, giggling.

"Haha! Hey, do you wanna have sex with him?"

"WhawhawwhawhawhaWHAAAAAAAT!?" Maylene asked imensely surprised.

"Well, I havent had any man touch me for years so... maybe, if he is good looking." Gardenia answered bluntly.

"Really!? What about you, Maylene?" Candice asked the steaming red Maylene, who continued to mutter some unknown words.

After that, Candice went out for a stroll in the cold weather, wearing her sweater around her waist. Looking up at the cold clear blue sky, she suddenly realized she has arrived at the Snowpoint Temple. As she patted herself at her head, and began heading back, she heard a voice telling someone to leave. As she looked at where the voice came from, she saw the young Sinnoh Champion asking the women whon Candice has assigned as guardian of the Snowpoint Temple.

"Im sorry, but only trainers accepted by Candice may enter."

Realizing he probably wanted to enter the temple, Candice thought about it, before deciding that if he can defeat Cynthia, the strongest trainer she has ever seen, he should be able to handle himself at the temple. So she walked to the two people, and told the guard that the trainer... champion may enter.

"Thanks, I owe you one..."

"Oh no problem, Candice was happy to help!" she laughed together with a nervous laughing Lucas. She then took a quick glimpse at him and noticed... he has changed, or more appropraitly... grown.

His face was more sterner than what she remembered, his hair reached his neck and his eyes were... deep and gave the feeling of a grown man in a young kids body. Candice couldnt help but feel a bit tingly, as she mentaly cursed her hormones.

"Hm? Is something the matter?" Lucas asked when he noticed Candice was daydreaming.

"Hm? No. nothings wrong!" Candice quickly said, before an idea popped in her head. Reconsidering her idea very quickly, she looked at him one more time, before deciding to go through with it. "By the way, congrats on becoming the champion!" she said as she patted him on the back. "Say, why dont you come by my house tomorrow night? As a celebration to your victories?"

Surprised at the somewhat older girls invitation, Lucas appreciating the fact that she is willing to have a party for him. His family already held a big fest for him, though he could somewhat asume that. This however, was a big surprise for him. So naturally, he said yes.

"Great! Then come by my house at 7pm," she said as she gave him her adress. "There will be a surprise waiting for you!" she said as she walked away, going home directly to call her friends Maylene and Gardenia.

"... a surprise, huh?" Lucas said, as he walked inside the temple

* * *

The following evening, Lucas flew to Snowpoint again, and searched around for Candice house. It didnt take much time, and soon enough he found the house, and pressed the door bell.

_"Wonder what kind of surprise she has in store..." _he thought before the door slowly opened, and when he checked inside, it was completly dark. When he went in, the door suddenly closed, and the lights instantly turned on, revealing Candice, Maylene and Gardenia standing in the living room, wearing only red tingle bras and mini skirts, shocking and arousing Lucas.

"SURPRISE!" Candice and Gardenia cheered, while Maylene just shyly popped a firecracker.

"Wha-what is this?!" Lucas asked surprised, and embarresed.

"Its a party! And you're the guest of honor!" Candice said as she pointed to a big banner spelling CONGRATS NEW CHAMPION! "Its worth celebrating, so just enjoy!" Candice said as she dragged him tot he couch, were Maylene and Gardenia had prepared drinks.

"You guys are having a party... for me?" Lucas asked, a bit moved and very happy.

"It was all Candices idea..." Gardenia confessed, as she and Mayleneblushing from the fact that they wore such revealing outfits.

"Anyways," Candice said as she cleared her throat, "in celebration of Lucas' victories, KANPAI!"

"KANPAI!" the rest cheered, bumping their glasses and drinking big amounts of champagne.

* * *

"Want some more?" Maylene offered, holding a bottle of champagne ready.

"Thanks!" Lucas said, as Maylene poured more drink in his glas before he drank it all up.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Gardenia asked as she hugged him from behind, her big boobs squeezing in between her chest and his back.

"Y-yeah..." Lucas said a bit nervous from the sudden approach.

Tha party went on a couple of minutes, as they laughed together and chatted, and Lucas enjoyed this pary the girls threw for him. _"To think they would throw a pary like this..."_ he thought as a tiny tear fell from happiness.

After about 15 minutes, Lucas felt his tummy growl slightly.

"Hey Candice? This is very kind of you guys, and I appreciate very much, but... where is the food?" Lucas asked, begin to feel hungry.

At first, Candice looked silently at him, making Lucas wonder if he did something wrong. But then she just smiled, looked at the other two gym leaders, who nodded in agreement, as they stood up in front of Lucas.

"Your food..."Candice said, as she, Gardenia and Maylene took of their tingle bras, reavealing their big volouptus/small tiny breast, causing Lucas to just stare in silence. "... is served. Enjoy!" she said as she tugged his face to her soft chest, letting him snuggle in her boobs.

Surprised, but at the same time exalted, Lucas began sucking on her nipples, causing Candice to moan sexually, arousing Lucas, Maylene and Gardenia.

"Hmmmm, man Lucas, Candice feels so good!" she said in third person, her face red from pleasure.

He then reached his hands and grabbed Gardenias big boob with his left hand, and squezzed Maylenes tiny breats with his right hand, as the girls moaned.

"Haaa~, haaaaaaaa~..." the all moaned, turning Lucas on even more.

Feeling pain inside his pants, Lucas decided to stop and unzipped his jeans, taking them and his boxers of revealing his fully erect dick. For a boy at Lucas age, it was exceptionally big, making the girls wet with excitement.

"My, what a big tree you have," Gardenia said lustfully.

"Its so big..." Maylene stared in amazement, before Candice tried to wrap her hand around it.

"Hehe, its so big..." she said while Lucas took of his shirt, looking hungrily at the three gym leaders. "Ittadakimasu..." she said before slipping the dick in her mouth, causing Lucas to shake in pleasure.

Never in his life has he dreamt of being sucked by such hot girls. This came totally out of nowhere, but he didnt mind; he was enjoying himself, and seeing three gym leaders on their knees begging for cock, he thougth of all kinds of things he could do to them.

"Oooohhh, fuck Candice it feels so good!" Lucas said as he was trembling with pleasure, the ice gym leader sucking his dick hard while bobbing her head up and down, while he just shut his eyes tightly, while trembling

_"Man its so big, and delicious..."_ Candice thought before she was pushed away by Gardenia.

"Let me have some of that..." she said as she wrapped her enourmus tits around his dick, and began grinding them up and down, causin Lucas to buck back from cheer pleasure. "Hehehe, doe it feel good?"

"It feels amazing!" Lucas said as he looked down on the woman who was titfucking him, who looked eroticly at him while licking his top.

"Hmhmhm, glad you like it..." Gardenia said continuing to titfuck him, this time toying with his cock as she began to change the tyrthm of her titfucks. While the other tit went up, the other went down, giving Lucas anew sort of pleasure. Just then, his dick slowly twitched.

"Hmhmhm, are you close to cumming?" Candice asked, to which Lucas nodded. "If thats the case..."

Gardenia then moved to the side, making room for Candice to sit on her knees on the other side, while Maylene took her position in the middle. The ice- and grass gym leader then began double titfucking him, while Maylene sucked the head of his dick. Breathing heavily as he tried to keep it inside a bit longer, Lucas soon gave up as his cock began twitching violently.

"Girls im- IM CUMMING!" he screamed as he let out a bit of cum in Maylened mouth before she let go and let it spurt all over the girls faces and breats. When he finished cumming, Lucas breath out as he sat down lazyly on the couch.

"Hehe, there is still some in you, right?" Gardenia asked, as she and Candice licked of the cum, while Maylene just sat there dazing from feeling sperm on her face.

_"Man, even after cumming, he is still rock hard!"_ Candice thought as she looked at Lucas cock. _"Must be the strength of a virgin, hmhmhm,"_ she thought as she gently sucked Lucas rock hard dick. "Hey Lucas?"

"Y-yeah?" Lucas asked, as he looked down on Candice who rubbed his dick, licking his balls.

"Who do you wanna fuck first?" she asked as she slurped down the cock down her mouth.

"Who I wanna... fuck first?" Lucas said, as he looked on the gym leaders, before pushing down Candice and later standing on top of her on all four

"So, Im first up?" she asked surprised, suddenly moaning as he began sucking her nipples. He then spread her legs and looked at her pink pussy, and decided to lick it before inserting his manhood inside. "Ohhhhhhh Candice feels so good!" she said again in third person, twitching a bit when she felt his tounge inside her.

Lucas then grabbed hold of his member, positioned it so his head was touching the entrance.

"...what are you waiting for?" Candice asked, looking hornily at him with half-shur eyes. "Candice wants you to bang her hard...~".

Hesitating no longer, Lucas forced his dick inside her wet pussy, throwing away his virgninty. It felt amazing, both for him and for her. For a few seconds, Lucas just sat there, feeling his dick being wraped up in her pussy.

"Hmhmhm, how does it feel?" Candice asked with half-shut eyes. In response, Lucas humped her, his head reaching all the way to Canidces womb, causing her to squeel a bit. "Ahhh, it feels good!"

Upon hearing that, Lucas began to fuck her faster, his dick exiting and entering her repeatidly, smack sound being heard from them fucking like crazy.

"OH YES!OH YES!OH YES!OH YES!" she screamed, her face starting to look like that of a bitch in heat. "MORE, GIVE CANDICE MORE!"

Seeing the strong willed trainer moan and plead like a bitch for his cock, turned Lucas on. He then took her by her back, and fell back so Candice was on top, and humped upwards, making Canices breast bounce in time with his humps. Amazed by the sight of her gorgeous breast bouncing around, Lucas fucked her faster, causing Candice in turn to moan louder and louder.

Maylene, who was watching this, was amazed by how much her defiant friend was allwong herself to be vilated by anther man. "Wow..." Suddenly, she felt someone groping her small chest, causing her to squeel, before she felt fingers inside her pussy. "Gardenia?"

"Its boring to just watch, isnt it?" she asked as she gently fingered Maylene, causing her to maon as she heavily breathed, while watching Lucas furiously fuck Candice.

"Oh Lucas, fuck me harder!" she yelled, to which he complied and simply fucker her faster, making both of them sweat. After a few minutes, Lucas began to feel close to cumming again.

" Candice, tell me where you want me to cum!" he asked quickly, trying his hardest to prolong his ejaculation.

"Lucas... cum wherever you want." she said as she drew his face closer to hers. "For tonight only, the three of us will be your personal sex slaves..." Hearing this, he fucked her madly, making loud slap sounds as his crotch smacked against hers, before he felt his orgasm at his tip.

"Candice, im gonna cum inside you...-!"

"Cum, cum inside me if thats what you want!" she moaned, feeling his cock twitch as she felt his dick ejaculaing deep in her pussy, feeling that a bit might have eneterd her womb, making her drool and her pupils almost rolling backwards. "Oh... my god..."

After realeasing his cum, Candice fell on Lucas, her breasts dangling above him, inviting him to suck on them, which he took the invitation to do. After a bit, Candice stood up, a string of semen forming between her pussy and Lucas dick.

"Luucaaass..." a seductive voice called, and when Lucas turned around, he saw Gardenia turning to a wall and lean forward, showing her dripping wet vagina between her shiny round ass. "Please, do me now..." she asked pleadingly. Lucas then went over to her, but instead of fucking her he licked her wet vagina, causing her to moan and pant heavily. "Lucas, it feels so good, but please, fuck me..."

Just then, Lucas came up with an, almost evil, idea, and looked at her face while fingering her.

"Ok, than tell me how much you want my cock," Lucas said teasingly, feeling a bit more confident by Candices words.

"I want you to fuck me hard...?" Gardenia asked uncertain.

"Not enough..." he said as he leaned forward and groped her, spanking her ass and leaving red marks on her.

"...I want your cock so badly, and I want you to cum inside me..." Gardenia said, a bit embaressed

"Do realy you want it that little? I know you want it much more..." he said, beginning to finger her harder, enjoying the teasing he is doing.

"...I want you to drill my slutty pussy and use it as you want. I want you to fuck me like the slut I am, and I want you to cum inside me as your personal cum dumpster," Gardenia admitted, crying a little from embarresement.

"Hmhm, well said..." Lucas said as he quickly slid his penis into her vagina, and began fucking her as she began to moan and drool, as her tounge was hanging outside her mouth.

"Oh god, it feels... so... good..." she said, feeling increadible from his dick pentarting her. "Lucas, youre fucking me so goood!"

Hearing this made Lucas only wanna fuck her more, so he grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him and oushed in rythm with his. Gardenia was much more older than him, so naturally, her ass would be a bit large, but for Lucas it added more pleasure as he felt his penis being grinded against her warm pussy, and her ass jiggling as he pumped her, it felt amazing and looked amazing, seeing an older woman, and a gym leader not the least, beg for his cock made him fell even more exalted.

"You bitch, enjoying being fucked from behind by a child," Lucas said, mentally punching himself for calling himself a "child".

"No, its not..."

"You better not lie, you bitch!" Lucas said satanic, surprising Candice and Maylene, whe were now making out with each other. "Or else im gonna just stand her and not do anything!" he said as he stopped fucking her, his hard iron still inside her. The other were greatly surprised, big dots representing their eyes.

"Oh... yes, i am a bitch, enjoying being fuck by a kid..." she said as she was spanked when Lucas heard the word "kid".

"Good girl!" Lucas said as he began fucking her again, as Gardenia drooled in pleasure.

After a good amont 6-9 minutes, a pool was formed from the pre-cum dripping from Gardnias vagina.

"Gardenia, turn around, Im gonna cum on your breast," Lucas said as he took out his penis and jerked off a bit gently.

"What? No please, cum inside me!" she begged as she grabbed her ass and expanded her pussy.

"Didnt you say you were my personal cum dumpster?" he asked teasingly, causing Gardenia to blush.

"True, but please, cum inside my pussy!" she begged, almost sounding desperate.

After some consideration, a great idea came to Lucas mind. "Sure, Ill cum inside you, on one condition."

"Please, Ill do anything!" Gardnia cried, while Lucas took hold of her face and pulled it in front of his.

"From her on out, you will be my sex slave, and and you will be my toy whenever I want..." Lucas said, almost sounding like an evil villain, greatly surprising Maylene and Candice who were making out in the background.

"Yes, Ill be your eternal sex slave!" Gardenia sounded happily. "Ill let you come whenever you want and fuck me like a whore, Ill even let you have sex with the gym trainers!" Gardenia cried, longing for his dick.

"Good girl!" Lucas said as he raised the older female up, before inserting his cock again.

"KYYAAAAAAA, IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screamed as she let him spread her legs, realising now he fucking her in front of a mirror, so she saw herself looking like a slut.

"Hey, no fair! Dont keep him all to yourself!" Candice yelled.

"Yeah, we awant to be his slaves to!" Maylene added.

"Fine, you all can be my cum dumpsters!" Lucas said in between fucking Gardenia. He was a bit stronger than most his age, being able to lift an older women, but he had support from his dick, which with Gardenias own weight reached further inside her pussy, hitting her g-spot.

"Oh god..." Gardenia said as she cried and drolled from pleasure, and Lucas continues fucking made her almost loose her mind. all she could do was moan and squeel, feeling close to cumming. "Lucas, im gonna..."

"You cant cum before I do!" he said, wanting to tease her a bit more.

"B-but..."

"If you do you can forget about being my slave..." he sid, making Gardenia put all her strength into not cumming. Curious of how far he could go, he decided to 'use' his new other slaves. "Candice, Maylene, lick her pussy!"

"Ok," they both said, as the went to Gardenia, and licked her pussy while she was being fucked by Lucas.

"NO, STOP, IF YOU DO THAT IM GONNA...!" she yelled as she tried her hardest not to cum. "...im gonna...im gonna...im gonna...im gonna...im gonna...im gonna...IM GONNA CUM! PLEASE LUCAS, LET ME CUM!" she yelled as she couldnt bare it anymore. Luckily for her, her squeel pushed Lucas over the edge, and as he cummed inside her, Gardenia squirted violently, leaking increadible amounts of orgasm, lasting for aroun 36 seconds.

"Increadible..." Candice remarked of hos much Gardenida cummed, and she still contniued to squirt big amounts after Lucas finished and pulled out his dick. A lot of cum leaked out of her pussy, forming a pool. Lucas then put her down, and jerked of in front of her face.

"There is still some left..." he said as more cum came on her face. He then looked at the woman, wondering if he went to far. She layed there, tounge hanging from her mout and drooling, with a creepy smile on her face as she twitced. "... do you think I broke her?"

"Nah, she will be fine!" Candice said, "plus, you still need to satisfy one more girl!"

"Lucas..." Maylene said, lusting to be penetrated by Lucas's dick.

"Alright!" Lucas said as he sat down on the couch and awaited Maylene, his dick standing tall once again.

"Wow, you cam three times and youre still rock hard!?" Candice remarked amazed. "Must be the power of virginity..."

Maylene then positioned herself so she was standing above his dick, and she then lowered her hips, feeling the head touching the entrance.

"Ahhh..." Maylene moaned silently, feeling the head run against her pussy.

"Whats the hold up?" Lucas asked a bit impatient. "Come on just lower them already!" he said as he forced his dick inside her pussy, shocking Maylene as she squeeled in pain. Lucas then noticed something red leaking from her pussy, instantly making him regret his actions. "Maylene, are you...?"

"*gasp*, im ok, you can move now..." Maylene said trying to endure the pain.

"...Im sorry, I didnt know you were a..." he said before being interrupted by a kiss from Maylene, being stolen his first kiss and given hers. After kissing him, a string of saliva formed beetwen their mouths, as she seductavly said:

"Please, dont go easy on me, fuck me as hard as you want..."she said, now beginning to enjoy the feel of his dick.

"If thats what you want, then...!" he said as he began moving, his dick almost pentrating Maylenes womb, causing tears to fall down as she squeeled loudly.

"Ohhhhhh..." was all she could as Lucas began thrusting her, moaning with each thrust he made.

Lucas began sucking her nipples from her small, almost non-existant chest, adding more pleasure to her as her eyes became wattey with pleasure.

"...Maylene is rather easy to break, isnt she?" Gardenia asked, now regaining her composure from her previous coitus.

"Seems like it!" Candice answered, amused by the fact that her friend was so easy to break.

When Lucas saw her face, he couldnt help but wanna tease his new sex doll. "You should look at yourself..." he said, as Maylene quickly came to her senses. "The Veilstone city gym leader, being fucked liked a slut and begging for cock like a bitch..."

"Th-that isnt true, I wasnt begging...!" she tried to persuade, but Lucas just continued to fuck her violenly.

"I dont need to hear you to know that you want my cock! And to think you were a virgin just a few minutes ago!" he said, almost sounding diabolical.

"...no, im..." sha said before Lucas rapdily increased his pace, rapidly fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

"Hmph, dont you know that a sex slave never lies to her master?" he asked, and took out his dick, letting her breath for a while.

"Haa... haaa... forgive me. You're right, Im a slut who want to be penetrated by your amazing iron dick, so please forgive me..." she cried, longing for his dick to cum inside her.

"Heh, good girl..." he said as he turned Maylene around so she saw Gardenia and Candice, and slowly put his dick inside her ass.

"What!? No please, dont...!" she said before his dick entered her ass, causing her to shriek. On top of that, while fucking her ass, Lucas put four of his fingers inside her pussy and jabbed her insides.

"NO, THIS IS JUST TO MUUUUCHH!" she yelled, twitching.

"...he really is an evil villain deep inside..." Gardenia said surprised, black dots representing her eyes

"Candice agrees..." Candice said, also surprised with blac dot for eyes.

After three minutes of ass fucking, Maylene began to feel a really familiar feeling. "Lucas, please, anymore and I'll..."

"Go ahead, cum for me..." he whisper into her ear, licking her sweaty neck. Unable to bear it, Maylene let out a loud scream as her orgasm exploded, spraying all over the two spectators.

"KYAAAAAAA!" she screamed as Lucas took out his finger while Maylene squirted rays of cum at Gardenias and Candices bodies.

"That was so hot... Candice cant wait anymore..." Candice said as she smeared the cum all over her body, feeling herself dripping from cum, until she felt two hands, one fingering and the other fondling wit her breast. "Gardenia, you..."

"Just watching is rather boring, besides, we both might need some action..." she said as she began making out with Candice, both feeling each other everywhere smearing each other in Maylenes cum.

Watching this, Maylene felt aroused anew, and still being fucked this way by Lucas, she felt another climax coming. She screamed as she squirted giant loads, some spraying on the two gym leader, while some loudly smacked on the floor.

"Heh, you little slut, cumming from some girl-on-girl action..." he teasingly scolded her as he continued to ass-fuck her. After about fifteen minutes, with some hot girl-on-girl action in front of him, Lucas felt his fourth orgasm coming its way.

"Aaaah, Maylene..." he said as his orgasm came closer and closer. "Aahhh... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he and Maylene screamed as he came inside her ass. He soon pulled out his dick and came a little on her back, as she layed face-down on the floor exhausted.

"Man that was amazing!" he said

"Yeah, it was ama- HOLY SHIT YOURE STILL ROCK HARD!?" Candice said surprised as she saw Lucas dick standing tall.

"Hey, tonight im having sex with three hot-ass gym leaders, im not gonna miss this oppurtunity because of my dick going limp!" Lucas said energetic, as both Candice and Gardnia giggled.

"Is that so..." they said as the sucked on Lucas dick.

And so, they continued ot have amazing sex, all night long...

* * *

"OH GOD LUCAS, YOU ARE SO GREAT!" Candice screamed as she was being fucked from behind, her boobs squezzed at a cold window.

"Huh, you are preety good. But still, arent you a bit embarresed? Youre being fuckied in front of a window, your boobs tightly pressed. If some naughty kid or couple were to pass by right now, wouldnt they see there beloved gym leader being fucked like a whore?"

"At this moment, I couldnt really care if anyone sees, all I want is that iron dick of yours to fuck me over!" she said, sweating from the amazing sex and the temperature in the house, not only heated by an AC, but also from the steam from the two lovers body, grinding against each other.

"You naughty girl.." he said as he move his face closer, kissing her as he pumped his dink into her cave, pre-cum dripping from her vagina.

* * *

"YES! YES! OOOH LUCAS, YOU FUCK ME SO HARD!" Gardnia screamed as she and Lucas were fucking on Canidces bed, bounicing as they fucked each other. Gardenia was lying down on her back, holding her head up with her arms as Lucas pumped her tirelessly, both sweating from the heat.

"You bitch, pleading for a childs dick. Im gonna fuck you so hard you wont be able to live without sex!"Lucas said, a bit crazy from all the sex and heat.

"OH YES, FUCK ME, I WANT YOUR DICK AND ONLY YOURS!"

With that said, Lucas smaller body continued to dominate and violate Gardenidas big and sexy body.

* * *

"Hmm, hmmmm!" was all Maylene could say, as Lucas continued to fuck her mouth, while she was pushed into a wall.

"Yeah, suck it hard baby, it makes me feel good...!" he said as he smothered her chin, continuing to hump her head.

"Hm, hmm! Hmmm!"

* * *

"Ah, Candice, Im gonna cum inside you!" he said, squezzing his eyes as he continued to fuck her from behind.

"Ha, ha, yes, go ahead," Candice said lost in pleasure, as she leaned against the window in order to still stand up, closing her eyes in pleasure.

"Here I cum...!" he said as he felt his dick twitch inside her cave, while Candice felt semen filling her pussy again, sperm dripping and landing on the floor with a loud sound.

* * *

"Gardenia, open your mouth!" Lucas said as he took out his dick and swiftly hurried to her face, jerking off quickly.

"Ahhh~" she said obedient, smiling as cum landed on her face and inside her mouth, sucking the dick as he was finished. "Again?"

* * *

"Haaa, haaa, Maylene, im gonna cum...!" he said as he took out his dick and ejaculated on her face, with some semen being fired in her mouth.

"Haaaa~" she said as she played with the cum in her mouth, before swallowing it all.

* * *

Back at Candices bed, Lucas sat up as the three gym leaders gently sucked his dick. They were licking and sucking it all over, making erotic sounds as they tried to fight for dominance.

"Candice, suck the head some more, Gardenia, suck my balls and Maylens, suck my member," he ordered his girls, and looked amused at how the three of them did as he told them too. "Oh shit, im gonna cum," he said as he stood up and the three sat up straight, putting out their tounge as the eagerly awaited their master orgasm. "Ah, ahhhhhh..." he moaned as another load came, firing it at their mouthes.

They all took their time to taste their portion, before swallowing it. Satisfied, Lucas fell back and sat exhausted on the bed.

"Lucas, this night was amazing..." Gardenia said, her eyes half-shut, almost as if she was falling asleep.

"Yeah, I felt great..." Maylene said before she and Gardenia passed out ont he bed, shocking Lucas.

"Wh-what!?"

"Dont worry, theyre probably tired, fucking all night and all..." Candice said as she pointed at the window, showing the scarlet red clouds, signanling daybreak and that the sun was rising.

"Holy shit, we really have been fucking all night!" Lucas just realized,a nd looked at a nearby clock. The time was 04:50 am, and this fuckfest began around 8:00 pm. Holy Arceus, theyve been fucking nonstop for eight hours!

As this info entered Lucas head, he felt himself pushed down on the bed, with Candice on top on him. A bit of the light shone on Candices volouptus body, arousing Lucas anew. "Wanna go one more time?"

With a grin, Lucas tooka firm grip on her ass, as his cock hardened again. "You bettcha!" he said as he pushed her down, forcing his dick inside of. "I do owe you one, after all!"

And as they continued to fuck, they didnt say a single word. Maybe because they were both tired, but all they did was moan eroticly as their bodies connected each other. All they did was stare lustfully into each others eyes, wanting to fuck each other like crazy. And they did. Countless minutes passed as they wordlessly layed there and fucked and kissed each other, invading the others mouth with their toungues.

Soon enough, Lucas felt his probably last ejaculation draw sooner, and staring into his partners eyes, he could tell she was signaling him to cum inside.

And with just a slight moan, Lucas released his load inside of her, causing her to moan loudly. After a few seconds, he took out his dick from her so she could lie beside him, both panting from exaustion.

"...Candice?" Lucas suddenly asked. "You're gonna hold your word right? That the three of you are my sexslaves?"

Looking at him, she rose up and pulled his face to hers, whispering: "Whenever you feel like it, come by and Candice will give you full service..." before kissing him and falling asleep beside him. Looking at the beautiful teen beside him, Lucas pulled the other two closer, and fell shortly asleep, with Gardenia and Candice sleeping beside him on his arms and Maylnen on top of him, the morning sun shining on beautifully on the champion and his sex partners.

* * *

And how Lucas was unable to get an erection a whole month after, is a story for another time...

* * *

**This is probably my longest fic yet, and the one I spent most time with. As an unknow guest said, I put a little more feeling into it, and this is the result. Forgot how long time it took to finish this.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it, take care, like and review!**


End file.
